


Dirty Jokes, Potato Crisps and a Microwave

by Kibounohane



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh my God Kame, you need to get laid"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Jokes, Potato Crisps and a Microwave

**Author's Note:**

> refers to episode 134 of Cartoon KAT-TUN where Kame breaks into a gigglefit at the word "chin"

"Oh my God Kame, you need to get laid," Ueda moaned and shoved himself into the backstage room, passing his half-naked bandmate in the doorframe. "You didn't have to giggle so much over the word microwave. And put on some clothes, damnit. How long have you been walking around like this?"

"And how long are you going to keep ranting?" Kame frowned, however grabbing a shirt. Nobody would want a grumpy Ueda. Koki just raised an eyebrow from where he was sitting, not seeming to care much.

Pouting silently, Kame got dressed. He couldn't seem to keep it bottled inside though. "What the hell do you mean?" He began even though he perfectly knew what the other meant.

 

"Tsk," Ueda retorted, fixing his hair in the mirror, "the face you have been making lately, your body language, your ever present dirty jokes, your way of doing everything in an overly erotic way, it's getting on everyone's nerves. You can't even eat like a normal person. What's even worse, you can't focus anymore on your tunes and dance moves, you're trying too hard to come off as sexy, seriously overdoing it. I wish you'd just took a moment to see that a good fuck will clear your brain and release your pressure."

Kame just stared blankly at Ueda's scolding, Koki turning his head pretending to not have heard. Better not get in between.

The door slammed. Kame had left. It was unlike him, he was otherwise professional and wouldn't let his feelings mingle with the job, but even Kame had his limits. "Hey," Koki began softly, "don't you think it was a little too much?"

Ueda pursed his lips. "But somebody has to tell him,“ he tried to defend himself.

"Nee," Koki chuckled, "how about you be the one to do something about Kame's situation, then?" He grinned, leaning against the wall, crossing his arms while Ueda just shot him a glare.

* * *

Kame leaned against the wall of the white and bright hallway, one hand clenched into a fist. That damn Ueda. But the worst was that he was right.  
He had focused on his job and neglected his private life in that matter, and it turned out to be a burden for him, and he knew it. He just hadn't been aware as much. Surely the fans loved dirty jokes and all, but it was becoming more and more of personal bother for him.

He heard the door open and quickly turned his face away when he saw it was Ueda, looking for him and approaching him when he saw him. Trying to keep his cool, he pretended to read some of the bulletins pinned on the opposite wall, regretting having left his cellphone in his bag in the checkroom, otherwise he could ignore Ueda better.

 

"Hey"

Ueda's voice had softened compared to earlier, Kame could tell. "Hm" he just replied without looking.

"Sorry.. about earlier." Ueda sounded sincere. Kame dared to look. "I just~"

Kame stared at him and Ueda closed whatever distance there was between them, a hand sliding up Kame's neck and in the next moment, Kame felt plush and full lips on his own.

 

He tumbled back in surprise, and his eyes widened, his head thudding softly against the wall. Ueda pulled back, very well aware that they were in the busy hallway, and took Kame's hand without further explanation, tugging him along silently. And Kame didn't protest. He was confused, but something about the kiss had set him on fire, and he had always found Ueda beautiful. He just hadn't thought that he would possibly...

"Ueda," Kame began, "I never thought that.. you .. would"

"Shut up", Ueda growled softly, shoving Kame into a tiny storage room and shutting the door with his foot, his hands on Kame's arms. He captured Kame's lips again, this time more forcefully, pressing his body against the younger one's. His left hand reached for the doorknob blindly and locked it.

"B~but," Kame's mind was still racing, he tumbled back from Ueda's shove, an empty bucket falling to the floor as Kame's hands blindly searched for some sort of support behind his back. His elbow hit the stick of a broom and it slid off where it had been leaning against the little table, falling to the floor as Ueda bit Kame's bottom lip and liftened him up to sit him on the table, a hand under his shirt and then his hot lips against Kame's neck and it all went so fast and Kame gasped, tilting his head to the side. Yes, Ueda had been right, he had missed this.

"Truth is," Ueda whispered between two kisses, "I couldn't stand your erotic aura any longer.. seeing you flirt with the camera, the way your body sways, your eyes, oh god your eyes" He nibbled at Kame's neck before biting down and Kame slid a hand up in his hair, his legs  
around Ueda's waist, pulling him closer.

"You.. could have just said something sooner.. gosh.. Tatsuya" Kame moaned softly as he felt himself being pressed close to his bandmate, Ueda's firm, trained body so close and so warm against his own, and it felt nice and their hips somehow at some point had started to grind against each other seemingly on their own.

"Would you believe that I am also not so confident sometimes, Kamenashi," Ueda growled and tugged at Kame's earlobe.

Kame withdrew his hand to lay it around Ueda's neck, crawling the skin gently.

"You're so beautiful," Ueda whispered in the semidarkness and Kame pulled him closer for another heated kiss.

 

"The van is going to pick us up in 15 minutes," Kame noted as he broke away, panting softly. Ueda clicked his tongue, aware of their situation. He pulled back and they stared at each other for a moment, and suddenly it was clear that this would be continued, some time, some place.

The sight of Kame displayed before him, leaning against the wall on the table, supporting himself with his hands, a fierce gaze visible behind caramel hairstrands of his bangs and the rest tied into a ponytail made Ueda curse softly under his breath. He hated that they didn't have time right now, but he swore to himself he would get back to this.

And when he saw Kame's smile as the other pulled him by his shirt towards the door to head back to their checkroom, he knew the other felt the same.


End file.
